omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul of Cinder
Character Synopsis Soul of Cinder 'is the final boss of Dark Souls III. It's described as an amalgamation of all the previous Lords of Cinder, all of which materialized into a singular being from The First Flame. The Soul of Cinder's role as the deific manifestation of the previous Lords of Cinder is to defend the flame; as such, he acts as the final line of defense against the Ashen One when they arrive at the resting place of the First Flame. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: Dark Souls Name: Soul of Cinder, The Incarnation of Kings Gender: Non-Applicable (The Soul of Cinder is a incarnation of various Lords of Cinder, both female and male) Age: On it's own, it's age is unknown, however the beings it embodies are thousands of years old Classification: Incarnation of The Lords of Cinder, Guardian of The First Flame Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Magic (Soul of Cinder can utilize magic in their attacks through spells or in their weapons, imbuing their essence), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Hollows have the ability to interact with souls, of which they use as currency in the world of Dark Souls. Also possesses the ability to interact with and destroy other Chosen Undead from alternate worlds, who enter the reality as ghosts/astral projections), Fire Manipulation (Pyromancies such as Fireball, Fire Orb, Great Fireball and a variety of others in the same field allow Soul of Cinder to project flames, which burns the souls of their opponents), Magma Manipulation (Specific pyromancies such as Firestorm and it's variations, in addition to Fire Whip can create lava trails), Abstract Existence (The Lord of Cinder is the embodiment of all Lords of Cinder and is a manifestation of their power), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4, 7 & 8; Reliant on The First Flame, which constantly keeps him alive and ressurects him should he fall in combat), Space-Time Manipulation (The First Flame is capable of causing distortions in space and time, with Solaire even describing it as worlds converging), Life & Death Manipulation (Ideas such as Life and Death emerged from the existence of The First Flame), Conceptual Manipulation (Many ideas came from the The First Flame; The First Flame embodies and is one with Time), Existence Erasure (Solaire stated that heroes of ancient past were phasing in and out of existence due to The First Flame's power), Creation (Many parallel realities were created as a result of The First Flame, which also split the world into many different timelines), Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Manus, who bears part of The First Flame are capable of creating realms of infinite sized nothingness), , Energy Manipulation (Through attacks such as Soul Arrow, Homing Soulmass, Soul Spear and many other techniques), Poison Manipulation (Poison Mist and Toxic Mist both are capable of poisoning opponents and giving them the poison status), Acid Manipulation (Acid Mist allows Soul of Cinder to create acid so potent that it corrodes weapons and other items an opponent has instantly), Statistics Amplification (Iron Flesh and Power Within can increase the stats of Soul of Cinder, such as Attack and Defense), Empathic Manipulation (Undead Report charms Soul of Cinder's opponetns and make them either docile or in some cases, an ally of himself), Sound Manipulation (Aural Decoy creates a distant sound to distract opponents and Hush removes sound from The Soul of Cinder, making his dead silent), Shapeshifting (Chameleon grants Soul of Cinder the power to shapeshift and match his envirnoment to trick opponents), Darkness Manipulation (Dark techniques involve manipulating the absence of light to attacks opponents), Healing (Miracles such as Heal allows Soul of Cinder to recover his health and some such as Soothing Sunlight can heal his allies around him), Attack Reflection, Shockwave Creation (Wrath of The Gods creates a powerful shockwave that reflects almost any type of magic), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the damage of magical-based attacks with Magic Barrier), Gravity Manipulation (can negate all non-lethal fall damage with Fall Control, can increase the weight of enemies until they can only move slowly with Tranquil Walk of Peace), Light Manipulation (Has the power to manipulate light to illuminate areas or create attacks such as orbs of light), Lightning Manipulation (Spells such as Spear of Lightning grant Soul of Cinder with the power to control bolts of lightning and physically throw them at opponents), Can imbue his weapons with elements such as Light and Darkness, Resurrection (will resurrect after being killed), Teleportation (Via Homeward Bone and Homeward miracle), Summoning (can summon massive blades from the ground with Gravelord Sword Dance), Time Manipulation, Soul Absorption (Can absorb the souls of defeated enemies, can absorb the Humanity (a special type of soul) of others via the Dark Hand), Dimensional Travel (Through Soapstones, Chosen Undead can project themselves to other worlds as spirits) *Resistance to Magic, Fire, Lightning, Mind, Soul, Toxin Manipulation and Bleeding effects Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Embodies the power held by all Lords of Cinder that's existed from the era of Lord Gwym to the current era of The Bearer of The Curse, who was the last to ignite the First Flame. The First Flame is a source of power that is described as being time itself and likely responsible for the many divergences in the main universe, of which millions of universes are made on the basis that every game sold is consistently treated as it's own parallel universe. The First Flame's essence maintains the stability of time and it's wavering presence was leading to the destruction of all worlds according to Solaire) 'Speed: Infinite '(By virtue of being the manifestation of all Lords of Cinder, it should be superior to the likes of Gwyn, who existed before the First Flame's existence, which is consistently described as time itself 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Vastly superior to the Chosen Undead and Gwyn) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Superior to The Abyss Watchers, whom of which can link the first flame and maintain it with to The Blood of the Wolf. Also was able to give Ashen Onesa good fight, who moments later would go on to link The First Flame) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Has the durability of all combined Lords of Cinder, whom of which can endure attacks from each other, despite having the power to maintain a flame that embodies and governs time across the entire multiverse of millions of timelines) 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Scaling from The Chosen Undead, who when faced with constant punishment is capable of carving his way through hundreds of enemies without much rest in-between each encounter) 'Range: Extended melee range with the Firelink Greatsword and other weapons, dozens of meters with various kinds of magic, kilometers with Sunlight Spear. Intelligence: As a fusion of countless warriors over the course of thousands of years, the Soul of Cinder is an immeasurably skilled combatant, holding proficiency with various different weapons, sorceries, pyromancy, and miracles. Weaknesses: Weak to sorceries, lightning, and darkness based attacks. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Firelink Greatsword, Scimitar, Pike, and Staff Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Within:' A pyromancy that, when cast, significantly raises the caster's attack rating, as well as providing a large boost to stamina regeneration. This does, however, come at the cost of eating away at the Soul of Cinder, resulting in their HP being drained rapidly for the duration. *'Great Combustion:' A large, powerful blast of flames launched from the Soul of Cinder's hands. *'Great Chaos Fire Orb:' Hurls a great chaos fire orb at the target, dealing Fire damage. After the initial impact, a pool of lava will remain for three seconds, dealing additional damage to the target if stepped in. *'Poison Mist:' When cast, a mist is released in front of the Soul of Cinder, causing gradual Poison buildup to foes that stand in it. Once contracted, Poison causes three damage per second for the duration. *'Sacred Oath:' Provides a 10% physical damage and elemental damage absorption buff and increases physical damage dealt by 10% for 60 seconds. *'Heal:' Restores HP for the caster and nearby allies equal to 3 times the Spell Buff of the catalyst. *'Bountiful Light:' Gradually restores a large amount of HP. *'Crystal Soul Spear:' Fires a piercing crystal soul spear that can go through a line of enemies. Once fired, this spell has limited homing abilities. *'Farron Hail:' Fires a cascade of soul darts at the target, dealing Magic damage. *'Homing Crystal Soulmass:' Releases a homing crystal soulmass with piercing qualities. *'Soul Stream:' Fires a torrential volley of souls dealing Magic damage to any enemy within it. *'Soul Greatsword:' Creates a soul greatsword in front of the caster, dealing Magic damage to any enemy within the cone of attack. *'Great Farron Dart:' Fires a powerful soul dart at the target, dealing Magic damage. *'Sunlight Spear:' Hurls a sunlight spear at the target to inflicting heavy lightning damage to anything struck by it, and to any enemies that were directly beside the target. *'Splintering Lightning Spear:' The Soul of Cinder hurls a lightning spear into the sky, causing other lightning bolts to rain down in the vicinity. *'Lightning Stake:' Deals heavy lightning damage to anything struck by the immediate impact of the bolt, as well as sundering their poise. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dark Souls Category:FromSoftware Category:Antagonists Category:Fusions Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Ressurection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Benders Category:Acid Benders Category:Light Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Sound Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 2